roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kua Kua
Kua Kua was the Season 3 boss(event has ended) that is located in the volcano. It is assumed to be the cause of the numerous lava-based events that took place in its respective season. How to start To fight this boss, players need to collect 5 Lava Gems in the volcano's cave and offer them to the volcano, draining it of its lava and making it safe to enter Kua Kua's chamber. The entry point of this cave is towards the right of the volcano when facing the hero base door. Inside, players will find a small obstacle course spiraling down the sides of the volcano's interior, eventually leading to a Lava Gem placed proudly at the centre, only accessible by reaching the very bottom.Players cannot use superpowers(if superhero) to get the Lava Gems.The obstacles involve numerous fire-themed hurdles such as incinerators akin to those found in the Pyramid as well as actual lava that players must jump over to continue forth. Like most items, players can only hold one gem at a time, meaning it must be completed five times by one individual or a group of people. Attacks Kua Kua has five different moves that are activated at random, sometimes even in succession to one another. * 'Section Burn -' Kua Kua will target a single section of the floor, causing that section to blink red. After a few seconds, the section will become lava and shoot up fire, incinerating and killing all players occupying the space. * '''Fire Breath - '''Kua Kua will descend closer to the ground and proceed to breathe fire in a straight line. While doing so, he rotates in a counter-clockwise direction. If a player is slightly skimmed by the flames, it will only result in slight damage to the player. However, if the player is caught in the middle of the flame, the player will die. * '''Spin Attack - '''Kua Kua will start to spin around and drop to the ground. He will then proceed to move around the arena at a fast rate killing anyone that touches him during the attack. The most efficient way to avoid this is to stand at the edges of the arena. * '''Ground Pound - '''Kua Kua will float up and then slam down onto the floor. This causes three sections to turn red and start sinking. Eventually, they will sink into the lava and bring anyone still on the sections down with them, resulting in death. * '''Sleep - '''Occasionally, it will fall asleep in the center of the arena (indicated by its closed eyes, sleeping sound, particle effects, his lack of fire particles, and the normal boss music being replaced by a music box playing Brahm's Lullaby). During this period, Kua Kua is completely still and vulnerable to attack. Tips and Tricks * These weapons include (but are not limited to) the Voltron superpower, UZI-S, SCAR, Minigun, M4A1, MP5, AK47 and the Death Ray. * Being a Hero is recommended granted Voltron has the highest damage output during this fight, and you'll have instant access to the volcano. * The more players, the better. Although possible, solo-ing it is not recommended because of the extensive amount of time it would take. ** It can't hurt to forge a temporary alliance with other teams to defeat Kua Kua, but do be wary. * Flight via the Jetpack or Hero abilities are disabled during the fight. * Always go behind Kua Kua, as there's a chance he will do it's Fire Breath attack and instantly kill you if you were right in front of it. * To maximize DPS, you're going to have to fire a whole magazine of a damage-dealing weapon, have it at 0 while quickly reloading it switch to another item and switch back and it should have your magazine fully refilled on your weapon, (takes time to master but every second counts if you want to carry a friend to get the heatseeker). * Kua Kua's Fire Breath animation looks similar to his sleep animation so don't get caught off guard. Trivia * Kua Kua is the second-ever boss in Mad City, the first being Cluckles. * If players get killed by Kua Kua, they will not be able to fight the boss again without repeating the process from step one. * Kua Kua has less health than Cluckles, Season 2's boss but Kua Kua is a lot more harder. * If the player defeats Kua Kua they will earn the Heatseeker - a single-seated, fast flying vehicle with glowing lava cracks akin to those found on the Moai statues. ** This is similar to the Banshee that you can get in Season 2. * Kua Kua's name and appearance are likely a reference to "Uka Uka," a secondary antagonist from the Crash Bandicoot series. * It is the first boss with a death animation.